justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Dare Devils of Destruction
Dare Devils of Destruction is the first downloadable content for Just Cause 4. .]] Description :"Dare Devils, takes racing and destruction to new heights as Rico battles the gangs of the Solís underground in heart stopping death races and rampage rallies" The DLC adds a new island west of the mainland, directly west of Ojo de la Pradera. Isla Santuario holds a system of racetracks and a number of industrial-looking buildings. The DLC adds about 15 different races that involve surviving automated weapons, eliminating competing vehicles through the use of vehicle mounted weapons and causing destruction on special stunt arenas. The DLC provides a number of weaponized vehicles (see list below). Dare Devils of Destruction released on 30th April of 2019. Gold edition and expansion owners received a 7 day early access on April 23rd. Official description The following is a quote from here: Just Cause 4: Dare Devils Of Destruction announced Destroy. Drive. Survive. Today marks the unveiling of the adrenaline fuelled Dare Devils of Destruction DLC for Just Cause 4, releasing April 30th 2019 for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Windows PC. Dare Devils of Destruction is included in the Just Cause 4 Expansion Pass, and Gold Edition purchasers will receive 7 days early access on April 23rd. Rico Rodriguez gears up for a high-octane adventure in Dare Devils of Destruction as he burns rubber and shreds metal in this celebration of violent vehicular mayhem. You can watch the trailer here: (See at the bottom of the page.) What's in the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC? Put the pedal to the metal, earn the respect of rival gangs and take on three deadly challenge modes across 15 explosive new missions. *Survival: Speed through a gauntlet of landmines, wrecking balls and rings of fire in this ultimate drive for survival. Destroy obstacles along the way and race towards the checkpoints to secure victory. *Run: Drive through extreme weather and master high-speed stunts in Run. Obliterate your rivals with a variety of weapons as you try to cross the finish line! *Rampage: Master the art of destruction and create carnage within this explosive arena. Reduce targets and rival drivers to scrap metal to achieve the high score! Destroy. Drive. Survive. Completing new missions unlocks over 16 all-new weaponized vehicles that you can drop in to Solís at a moment’s notice. Experience new levels of destruction, attack missions in never-before-seen ways, employ new tactics against the forces of the Black Hand and cause pure mayhem in the world of Solís. Plot summary Solís has 3 illegal gangs that used their black market to provide (smuggle) all sorts of forbidden goods to the people and to help people disappear. This was a lucrative business for them during the Espinosa regime, so they're not happy about Rico and his Army of Chaos. They decide to invite Rico to Isla Santuario to participate in their extreme motoring challenges to see if he can earn their respect. Rico agrees and makes a deal with them: If he can win the races, the gangs will support his cause and if he should lose, then he will leave Solís. See Category:Dare Devils of Destruction for everything the DLC adds and Some Trouble for the beginning of their missions. Weaponized vehicles A video dedicated to the vehicles (see below) says that there's 16 vehicles. The missions each feature several different weaponized vehicles. The weapons include miniguns, SMGs, small wind cannon, large shotguns, guided missile launchers. Some vehicles have additional improvements, such as an energy shield, ability to jump, small rocket engines that aid with drifting, jet engine for more speed, wheel spikes. *Excorpión - New muscle car with multiple versions. *Overgust Monster - Version of the Chupacabra monster truck with a wind cannon under the body. *Tormenta Super - Version of the Mugello Quipozza G. *Verdeneon - Version of the Verdeleon Eco. *Azor Stylex - Version of the Prisa Azor 3 with an upgraded body kit. *Sol Velocista - Version of the Sol 21 Sport Sedan. *Huaso Truck - Version of the Pasofino Pickup. *Volcán SUV - Version of the Pugilista SUV. *Python Offroader - Version of the Warrior Offroader. *Rufián Buggy - Version of the Vagabundo Buggy. Other vehicles that have been more or less associated with this DLC: *The earliest image of the DLC, the DLC announcement picture, features four sports cars, however this turned out to just be an artwork. **One is a differently colored Mugello, driven by Rico. **Another is a possible Coyle Mambo with an MG turret on the roof. **The other two are unidentified cars drifting in the distance. *The base game has a unique version of the Vagabundo Buggy with nitros and a racing body kit. It was believed that more of these might be seen in the racing themed DLC, but nope. *The first promotional screenshot of the DLC features Tormenta Super, jumping from a new type of presumably immovable ramp-trailer. This jump is featured in the mission Survival Run: Sacred Cleanse. The vehicles video (see below) describes them as "tooled-up rides, you can burn rubber in". Music The music from this DLC has been released separately. Link to location. Trivia *The first trailer features at least 6 racing vehicles at a starting line. This would be the first such race in the Just Cause game series. Previously featured race types are: **The normal races/challenges only have the player lone on the track. **Just Cause 2 has a racetrack at Bandar Selekeh where there is always a set of three race cars driving around the circuit. The player may use a sports car to drive along with them and imagine racing them, but that's not completely official as such. **Similarly, Just Cause 3 features an "unofficial" dirt bike race the player can join. **Some missions in Just Cause 4 have a stunt man driving near Rico and seemingly racing him, but in-universe they are making a movie and only pretending, as actors. *Energy shields were first mentioned at the end of the JC3 Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, where Tom Sheldon stole them for The Agency. *This DLC was initially known as "Dare Devils". What the community snooped out prior to announcement One of our editors has found shortly after the DLC announcement, but well before the first trailer came out that there are multiple loading screens speaking of the DLC. These were likely added to the game by some patch. Here is what they say: *"Doña Perez is the most wanted of the three bosses of the solino underground, because of her frequent hijackings of Black Hand explosive shipments." *"Rey Hormigon was incarcerated by the Black Hand for nearly a decade, but no one knows what crime he committed." *"Driving through flamming Bonus Rings during solino underground challenges will boost your score." *"To maximize your score during Gearhead Rampages, destroy targets as often as you can to keep the score multiplier fed." *"The gang now known as LNP formed when some malcontented rich kids started street racing in the streets of Villanueva." *"The Black Hand energy shields stolen by Los Artists can only be sustained for short burst's before needing recharge, deploy them wisely." *"Rico's Excorpión is available with a number of weapon and tool configurations. Challenge the gangs of the solino underground to unlock them all." This revealed that there are three gangs ("LNP", "Los Artists" and ?), at least two different types of race/challenge events (races with "Bonus Rings" and "Gearhead Rampages") and at least two new items of equipment ("energy shields" and "Excorpión"). The "Excorpión" turned out to be Ricos car and the unknown third gang was later revealed to be the "Gear Heads". Gallery Daredevils.png|From a 2018 pre-game launch DLC announcement. JC4 Dare Devils (first promotional screenshot).png|The first promotional screenshot of the DLC features a DLC-specific version of the Mugello Quipozza G jumping from a new type of presumably immovable ramp-trailer. JC4 (DD in-game trailer, logo).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, game modes).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, balls and car tumbling down hill).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, blue A sports car).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, cars jumping over a jet).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, jet and weaponized car).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, minigun car).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, rocket car next to a tornado).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, several weaponized cars).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, shotgun car).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, starting line in the mountains).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, stunt track with blue rings).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, survival falling balls).png| JC4 (DD in-game trailer, wind cannon car).png| JC4 DD trailer (shielded car).png|Shielded car. JC4 DLC Isla Santuario (first promotional picture of the island).png|The new island: Isla Santuario. Videos The first trailer: About vehicles: About the game modes and some plot introduction: Category:Content Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Dare Devils of Destruction